


New Experiences

by MoonSecrets



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Smut, Subs, doms, triss and philippa relationship mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSecrets/pseuds/MoonSecrets
Summary: Yennefer finds herself at a BDSM club, searching for a dom to give her what she needs.“No no,” Tissaia edged in closer, her index finger moving to Yennefer’s chin and tilting her head back up. “None of that now. Answer the question,” she spoke softly, soothingly as she allowed her finger to move and stroke the girl’s jawline.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dom tissaias_piglet <3
> 
> And let's give a huge thank you to MyAnna for saying piglet so many times for us! That inspired one of my favourite lines in this fic. Enjoy~!

Yennefer was nervous. She raised the glass to her red lips and drank greedily, eager for the liquid courage that the shot of tequila would offer. She truly could not believe that she was here, at a BDSM club on a Friday night. Typically she would be out with friends drinking away the week, and oh did she long for that normalcy now.

It was Triss who had persuaded her, encouraged her to try something new and try to find a dominant like she had been wishing for for years. Most doms that she had met up with in the past did not want to deal with her, apparently too headstrong and difficult to break in. No dom had been willing to continue after one night. It was frustrating, and Yennefer had been told on more than one occasion that she would make a better dom. But that was not what she wanted. 

She knew that she did not want someone like Philippa, Triss’ dom who she had met at this very club, but knew that there had to be someone out there who had the patience and the pride to break Yennefer into what they wanted. They just could not expect Yennefer to make it easy for them.

It was warm inside the club, bodies pressed close, sweating in latex suits or from bodies grinding close on the dance floor. Yennefer was beginning to regret wearing her black leather trousers, praying that they would be easy to pull back on should she need the washroom. 

Her nerves quelled some, though she still found herself more on edge than she would have liked. She quickly got the bartender’s attention, her cleavage perhaps having something to do with the quick service, and she went to order another shot.

“Let me get that for you,” a woman smoothly stepped in, sitting down on the stool next to Yennefer, adding another shot to the bill for herself. “Calanthe,” the woman introduced, turning completely to face Yennefer. 

“Y-Yennefer,” she cursed herself, frustrated that she could not hold herself together in front of a hot dom for even two seconds. Calanthe grinned, her long fingers drumming against the bar as she took in the raven haired woman before her, eyes focusing on the beautiful cleavage that the onyx corset provided.

The shots arrived quickly, Calanthe handing Yennefer hers. They clinked glasses, Calanthe quickly downed it and breathed out in satisfaction at the burning sensation traveling down her throat. She watched Yennefer’s throat with great interest as she tilted her head back to take her shot, showing off her slender neck.

“How would you like to get out of here and let me take care of you, mhm?” Calanthe offered, her hand resting on Yennefer’s thigh, slowly easing it up. Yennefer squirmed in her seat, trying to keep her wits about her. The woman was gorgeous, and one look was all Yennefer needed to know that she would likely be as physical as Yennefer often dreamed of, but something was not quite right. She had no patience, asking Yennefer to leave after one quick shot was consumed. Reluctantly, as she quite enjoyed being touched after so long, she pulled back slightly on the stool, not being able to move very far.

“I’m sorry, that’s rather fast for me,” she admitted, keeping eye contact as she apologized. 

Calanthe waved her off, not seeming all that bothered.

“It’s fine. It’s always worth a try with the new ones.”

“How did you know I was new?” Yennefer asked, fingers playing unconsciously with the ribbons on her corset, worried about being so easily seen through.

“We can just tell. New subs are like blood in the water for sharks, doms can sense your presence immediately in a club like this,” she explained, already standing up to leave. “Good luck,” Yennefer echoed the sentiment quietly, now wondering if coming here had been a mistake. Her first encounter with a dom had not exactly gone according to plan.

Triss had encouraged to take whoever first offered, provided they seemed safe and not creepy, but Yennefer just could not follow through with that. She knew what she wanted and Calanthe was not it. She knew she could just hop into bed if the right person came along, though she had doubts about if it would happen tonight.

She ordered a cocktail, something to simmer on while the shots buzzed through her system. She thanked the bartender, leaving a tip in the jar, before taking a look around the club, looking for a place to sit back and watch others interact, hoping that she might learn something. There were a few abandoned couches along the back wall close to the bar, a perfect secluded place to watch people.

Yennefer could tell that many of the doms and subs there were couples, doms holding their subs possessively close or by a collar and leash, seeing at least two like that. It surprised her but did not shock her, she had seen more graphic public BDSM displays in porn (which after a while had definitely dulled her senses of what was normal and what was play).

Yennefer’s breath stilled, heart beating fast as she watched the newest club patron enter. The brunette did a quick sweep of the club, clearly looking for something but did not seem to find it, pushing past the throng of clientele to get to the bar, Yennefer’s eyes following her the entire way. Yennefer admired the dark jeans that clung perfectly to the woman’s shapely arse, making her think about placing her hands in the back pockets and squeezing. Yennefer guessed the woman must be rather short, the high heeled boots helping her to reach the average height of most surrounding her. What had Yennefer nearly salivating however was the loose fitting blouse, made to be purposefully see through and showing off a lacy red bra beneath. The sub tried to picture a matching pair of underwear and enjoyed that thought very much. 

She tried to keep an eye on the woman, slowly gathering up her courage to go and introduce herself. Briefly she wondered if the woman even was a dom but there was no mistaking it, she was not fawning over the doms like most of the subs seemed to at this club. Yennefer knew that she should try acting more like a sub, that might garner the woman’s, or any dom’s, attention but she found it ridiculously difficult. She just had a different way of being a sub. Unfortunately for Yennefer, she lost track of the woman, only having looked away for a moment at the loud sound of what looked to be a bachelorette party.

“Did you see something you like?” the woman who Yennefer had been ogling at leaned in behind her, surprising the girl and making her jump, nearly spilling her drink on herself. The woman let out a low laugh and maneuvered around the couch to sit next to Yennefer, making sure to give the girl enough space to be comfortable. 

“Was I that obvious?” Yennefer chuckled nervously, threading her fingers through her dark hair as the woman looked her over, smiling slightly, clearly approving of what she saw. 

“Oh yes. I do hope that you weren’t trying to be subtle, that would just be pathetic,” the woman noted. The words should have stung, should have embarrassed Yennefer but she found she enjoyed being spoken down to like that. Not that she would admit it, not yet anyway. “I’m Tissaia, and you are?”

“Yennefer,” she answered clearly, though she felt as if her heart was in her throat, hammering away as Tissaia’s perfume started to take over her senses.

“ _Yennefer_ ,” Tissaia purred out, savouring each syllable on her tongue. 

No one had ever made Yennefer feel like melting against surfaces but she found herself in that scenario now, the woman’s tone alone turning her on more than Calanthe’s touches had done. 

“And what is it that you’re looking for here, Yennefer?” Tissaia asked. The question should not have stumped Yennefer, she knew why she was there. But she was finding words difficult at the moment and flushed a deep red, looking down at her lap while she kept trying. “No no,” Tissaia edged in closer, her index finger moving to Yennefer’s chin and tilting her head back up. “None of that now. Answer the question,” she spoke softly, soothingly as she allowed her finger to move and stroke the girl’s jawline.

“I want to be dommed. Or to find a dom. I don’t know what the right terms are. I haven’t really done this before, I’m little out of sorts,” she admitted, rambling, though she did feel more comfortable in the woman’s presence. 

“Mhm, a virgin,” Tissaia hummed, eyeing Yennefer appreciatively. 

At that Yennefer snapped to attention, the spell momentarily broken as she sat back, giving herself space from Tissaia.

“I am _not_ a virgin,” Yennefer defended, a strong bite evident in her tone. A smirk played on Tissaia’s lips, working to figure out the sub before her.

“You are here. I don’t mean sexually, I’m sure a woman as beautiful as you has had her fair share of lovers,” Tissaia spoke bluntly, somehow easing Yennefer back into feeling comfortable. “If you haven’t had a real dom before then you’re a virgin in that case. If you are hoping to lose that particular virginity however, you may want to act the part of the doting sub. Most doms don’t want the hassle of a strong willed sub,” Tissaia explained plainly, hoping the girl would take her advice if she was serious. 

“And you?” Yennefer asked. “Are you like most doms?”

Yennefer nearly whimpered at the smirk she received, the look ruining her ability to think coherently.

“No,” she leaned in closer, ghosting her lips over Yennefer’s, breathing against them. “I’m not,” Tissaia started to toy with Yennefer’s waves, tugging at them softly to see how the sub would react. A low whine left red lips and Tissaia’s smirk widened. “Lucky for you, I like a challenge.” 

Yennefer could not truly believe what was happening. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming. Somehow she had managed to catch the eye of potentially the only dom willing to work on her and she was smitten, already submitting more than she had to anyone else, ever. Worry started to knot her stomach, wondering if she should give this dom more warning about what kind of sub she was.

“What is it, pet? Mhm?” Tissaia cooed, scratching at the girl’s scalp lightly as she gave her a nickname. Yennefer had never enjoyed that particular name but it sounded absolutely divine as it left Tissaia’s tongue.

“I’m a little … difficult. A few doms have tried before but they -,” Tissaia swiftly cut her off, shushing her softly.

“Don’t think about them. I’ve got you now, and I’ll take good care of you,” she purred, sounding extremely confident in her promise.

“Can we leave?” Yennefer asked abruptly, desperately wanting to see if Tissaia would deliver on her promise. 

At that, Tissaia stood, extending her hand to Yennefer to help her up as well, keeping a light hold on the hand after. 

“And you said you were difficult,” she grinned at the scowl that Yennefer gave her. Tissaia regarded the sub briefly before guiding her outside. The dom was eager to see what it would take to make Yennefer less _difficult_.

{-}

“Sit,” Tissaia commanded, patting the edge of her king sized bed. Yennefer obliged, feeling how hot she was already, despite not having actually done anything. “Good girl.” 

Tissaia’s eyes roamed Yennefer unapologetically, drinking her in and appreciating every inch of the woman in front of her.

“Undo the ribbons,” Yennefer nearly refused, not wanting to give up her control so quickly. But the domineering look she received from Tissaia was enough to make her fingers move, easing the ribbons slowly, feeling the corset restrict her less and less. She left it on however, not willing to do all of the work for Tissaia.

The dom stepped her close, choosing to leave the corset on her for now, and pushed Yennefer’s legs apart so she could stand between them. She brushed back the raven hair slowly, tilting the girl’s head simultaneously to make her look up. 

“Repeat the safe words for me,” she spoke softly. She raised her other hand and began to caress Yennefer’s cheek, rubbing it lightly with her thumb.

“Green means everything’s okay. Yellow means I’m nearing my limit. Red means stop,” Yennefer recalled the short walk to the apartment they had, quickly discussing some hard limits and safe words. She repeated them hoarsely, her throat drier than she was used to. 

Tissaia hummed in response, kissing Yennefer lightly on the cheek as a reward. 

“I want you to tease yourself while I go get changed into something more comfortable. Can you do that for me?” her words were soothing, nothing like the harsh tones that other doms had used on Yennefer. She knew she would be happy for Tissaia to be more demanding, more rough, soon, but for now it was perfect, easing her into the scene.

“Yes,” Yennefer started to stand, fingers eagerly looking for the button on her leather trousers. Tissaia’s hand moved to rest on top of hers, stilling the hand from continuing.

“No no. Over your trousers,” Tissaia very slowly started to guide Yennefer’s hand, rubbing light circles on the inside of her thighs before moving up, pressing against her mound. 

Yennefer gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Tissaia showed her what she wanted. She arched into the touches, already wanting more. Her neck was exposed, the hollow of her throat an open invitation for the dom. A low, sultry chuckle made Yennefer open her eyes, mouth hanging as she took in the pleased, seductive look on Tissaia’s face.

“That’s it,” Tissaia slowly took her hand away, smirking at the way the abandoned hand twitched, almost reaching out to get her back. “Now be a good girl and I’ll be right back,” she placed a firm, full kiss on Yennefer’s lips, holding the girl’s face so she would not move. As soon as the kiss started it was over, Yennefer a little dazed as she watched the dom leave.

Yennefer shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her underwear already quite wet from Tissaia’s teasing guidance. Her hand pressed back against herself, helping to relieve some of the pressure that had been slowly building since the club. She quickly settled into a rhythm, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on her thighs before lightly running over the inseam of her trousers. Her violet eyes closed, picturing Tissaia’s hand on her instead, working her up more and making her wet. 

The door clicked closed and Yennefer’s eyes flew open, her hand stopping, embarrassed by how distracted she had become just from her imagination. 

“Oh fuck,” Yennefer could not express it any other way, seeing the woman in lingerie sending the sub’s mind into overdrive. Yennefer quickly discovered that she had been right, the red lace bra did have matching underwear. Her eyes settled on the woman’s feet however, as they now wore black heels instead of the boots, doing absolute wonders for the woman’s calves.

Tissaia smirked, allowing Yennefer to continue to gawk at her for a few moments before tying a black silk robe around her. Not that it covered much, her creamy thighs mostly exposed, along with a generous amount of her collarbone. Incredibly slowly, Tissaia walked back to Yennefer, her heels echoing in the bedroom.

She looked down at Yennefer, smiling sweetly and caressing her face. Yennefer leaned into it, enjoying the close proximity immensely. Yennefer soon learned that the sweet act was just that, an act, as the hand made sharp contact with the cheek, slapping Yennefer and drawing out a whimper.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Tissaia tsked, looking at the sub disapprovingly.

“I’m sorry, Tissaia,” Yennefer dipped her head, surprising herself by how quickly she apologized. She loathed apologizing. Another sharp slap brought her out of it however, eyes alight with fire, not pleased at being slapped for no reason. “What the fuck was that?” she demanded.

“If you call me anything it will be Mistress. Is that understood, piglet?” Tissaia whispered dangerously, digging her nails uncomfortably into the girl’s cheek. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, _piglet, piglet, piglet_ ,” she laughed lowly and grinned. “I’ll call you what I like. And you’ll call _me_ what I like too,” Yennefer bit her tongue, not wanting this scene to end prematurely as it always had with her. “Speak up if you have something to say,” Tissaia ordered, inviting the challenge.

Yennefer opened her mouth, trusting that if Tissaia wanted her to keep things to herself that she would not have invited her to speak. It became clear however that Tissaia had not been encouraging it at all, a firm grip moving to rest on Yennefer’s throat, squeezing slowly, carefully as she got used to the feeling, effectively stopping the sub from speaking. Instinctively she raised her hands to push the woman away but she managed to still herself, nearly melting at the smile that Tissaia gave her.

“Good girl, already learning,” she squeezed harder as she surged her lips forward, catching Yennefer’s bottom lip between her teeth. Yennefer groaned, suddenly not minding the hand around her neck. She tried to lean in closer, eager to have Tissaia’s body pressed against her but the dom would not let her, pushing Yennefer down on the bed the second she tried. 

Wordlessly, Tissaia moved to unbutton the girl’s trousers, pulling the zipper down teasingly, waiting to see if the sub would start to complain at her speed. She hummed appreciatively at the black lace that peaked out now, long, nimble fingers trailing over the material lightly, making Yennefer squirm. Tissaia hooked her fingers into the belt loops, edging the trousers off of Yennefer with relative ease. 

Yennefer was trying to control her breathing, not wanting to seem a wreck already. But the smirk that Tissaia wore told her not to bother trying, she was caught. 

“My my, not so difficult now, are we?” Tissaia teased her, enjoying the defiant look that Yennefer gave her, though she said nothing. “Turn over, piglet.”

Slowly Yennefer listened, taking several breaths to help her find the energy to move. From there she could not see Tissaia and was left wondering what would happen next. 

Tissaia stared at the girl for a few moments, enjoying the view immensely. She waited until she knew that Yennefer would be uncomfortable and then started to make noise, alerting Yennefer that something was about to happen. She deftly unclipped her heels, letting them fall to the floor before she eased herself onto the bed, straddling the back of Yennefer’s thighs, grinning at the whimper that left the sub’s mouth.

“You’re going to count for me, and if you mess up or forget we start over. Understood?” Yennefer groaned and moved her backside up slightly in response. However, that was not what the dom wanted. She left her fingers graze over the lace, teasing the band before it snapped back into place, stinging against Yennefer. “Is that how you’re supposed to respond?” she questioned, digging her nails deep into the soft flesh of Yennefer’s arse.

“F-fuck,” Yennefer cried, squirming as Tissaia did not let up. “I understand, Mistress,” she choked out, eager for the pain to stop. Nails eased up and edged towards the band of the lace again, this time pulling it down, having it rest just below her arse, so Yennefer was exposed to her.

“Pretty little thing,” Tissaia mused, leaning down to place a quick peck on each cheek. The woman took her time, massaging the flesh softly, making Yennefer relax comfortably into the bed. Once Tissaia felt that the girl had perhaps forgotten what she was there for she struck, her left hand coming down hard against her backside. 

“O-one!” Yennefer groaned out, jolting when the hit landed, the slap still ringing in her ears. Another smack rang through the room. “Two!” her fingers clutched at the bedsheets. She had never thought she would enjoy being spanked but with Tissaia … Well that was different.

Yennefer took three more hits in quick succession. She tried to get the numbers out in time but was too slow, Tissaia quick to land the next hit. The sub was worried that she would get in trouble for it but if Tissaia noticed she did not show it, focusing intently on the way Yennefer’s body reacted to each slap.

Tissaia let her hand gently massage the red flesh softly, not wanting to push the girl too far her first time. She moved back on Yennefer’s thighs slightly, giving her free hand room to tease the girl’s inner thigh, working her fingers up to press against the underwear.

“Oh, piglet, you’re soaked. My fingers are wet just from that,” she paused, moving her fingers to her mouth to taste. “Mhm, delicious,” she purred out, quickly bringing down her hand for another spank, not giving Yennefer time to appreciate that Tissaia had just tasted her.

“Six!” Yennefer was a mess, unable to comprehend how she was reacting. Perhaps it had not been that the other doms did not know how to handle her, maybe it was just that they were not Tissaia.

Tissaia brought the lace underwear back up momentarily, Yennefer hissing as it covered the redness. Gently, the dom eased herself off of Yennefer and helped to roll the girl onto her back.

“Up,” Tissaia commanded, tapping her hips while her fingers held onto the underwear, pulling it down and throwing it behind her once it was off. “Much better,” she regarded Yennefer, her dark eyes mirroring Yennefer’s own, both desperately aroused and wanting to touch the other. The girl tried to sit up, hands outreached to try and undo the silk wrap that hid the gorgeous woman from view. In a flash her wrists were held together tightly by one strong hand, lifting her arms high above her head and resting them against the pillows. 

“Pet doesn’t get to touch. Yet,” she added. “Keep your hands there and don’t move them,” Tissaia ordered, her voice dropping into an authoritarian tone, what Yennefer assumed was her true dom voice. Yennefer felt herself ache at the sound.

“Yes Mistress,” Yennefer linked her fingers together tightly, hoping that would help her keep them above her head. 

Yennefer regretted agreeing the second Tissaia’s skilled tongue touched her, running firmly along her wet folds, the wet sound reaching Yennefer’s ears. Her body relaxed at the licks, growing accustomed to Tissaia’s pattern, enjoying it immensely every time that Tissaia would groan, the sound vibrating against her.

The sub moaned out loudly, her body stiffening as Tissaia moved on to her clit, laying her tongue flat against it before she changed gears, flicking against it repeatedly as it drew more and more sounds from Yennefer.

“F-fingers,” Yennefer begged as she could already feel herself close, just not quite able to reach the apex that was within her grasp. Tissaia did not move, refusing to listen if her title was not used. “Please, Mistress.”

Tissaia immediately stopped her ministrations, an angry look etched across her face, the tendons in her neck moving as she swallowed thickly.

“You’ll take what I give you piglet or I’ll stop. Is that what you what?” she slapped the inside of her thigh, not impressed by the girl’s ungratefulness.

“No Mistress, don’t stop. I’m sorry,” Yennefer whined, face heating up as she tried to explain. “It’s just that I can’t come without that.”

“You will or you won’t come at all,” Tissaia decided and wasted no time in placing her mouth back where she wanted it, drinking Yennefer in and holding the girl’s shaking hips down. “Come on piglet,” she said between her licks. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

That was what did it, what managed to make Yennefer come despite her statement that she could not. She desperately wanted to reach down, have her hands in Tissaia’s dark hair to hold her there but she stopped herself, worried that the dom would stop if she disobeyed her.

“Come Yennefer, come on,” Tissaia ordered. Her instructions were followed immediately, Yennefer’s back arching high off the bed, her moans coming out all at once, strung along into one glorious song.

Yennefer could not seem to stop herself from whining and whimpering as she came down, no matter how hard she tried, hating that she seemed so pathetic. But Tissaia did not mind one bit, enjoying the sounds immensely, knowing that she had absolutely ruined the sub. Tissaia chuckled darkly, leaving goosebumps along Yennefer’s skin.

“Oh piglet, that was nothing,” she whispered as she moved up. She laid on top of the girl, letting her mouth hover over her neck, biting down on the soft, yielding flesh to draw out another moan. “That was just the warm up.”

{-}

**Author's Note:**

> ~ find me on tumblr at cheshire-observer ~


End file.
